Vine's Wonder Wonder Land?
by Natsubleu
Summary: vine starts to hear voices calling to her as she walks to her room. the next thing that happens is she's in wonder land with the hottest bishies ever! and what's this about the Queens weird taste in Fun? JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!
1. Chapter 1

a trade i'm doing with my friend, vine. i make her this fiction, and she makes me a Germany Lemon! a win-win for me..if only i weren't so caught up in school most of the time... anyway! i remade the first chapter of wonder, and made it even more awesome! hopefully more to come if i don't get lazy from school. and if you read vine, you have to make the 2nd chapter since i remade this; it should count for 2! :P

* * *

><p>Walking to her room after a long day of school, Vine was caught by a faint dizzy spell. Rocking as she put one foot in front of another, she could hear a light voice of some sort in the back of her head.<p>

Getting louder, she put her hand in her black curly hair. Feeling sick she grabbed for something to keep her balance while slowly getting closer to the door. Grasping the handle, she could hear the bone chilling voice getting even louder. She froze in place. Her eye sight starting weaken... (Hey, did you know...?) Confusedly searching for the owner of that wretched voice, she forgot that the only person there was her...

"what's going on...!" tired and uneasy, she could feel her body get heavier and her voice start to fade... (Game's always have rules...) dropping to her knees as the temperature started to drain from her body as she was turned into a vegetable.

"Why Can't I move..!" Vine could only lay there in shock as the voice continued on... (It's decided from the beginning...) feeling her eyelids start to close and her consciousness fade away, she got a sense of relief... (But you knew that already, Right?)

"...ce...Lice...Alice!" Rocking her lifeless body, a young man with the purest of white hair shook vine furiously while yelling her so called name to awaken. Letting her go, the man tidied his now disgracefully dirty clothes.

"Seriously!" he fumed looking at her seemingly uneasy face as she slept. "You are supposed to catch me, not the other way around! What will the Queen make of such a horrid sight!"

Hearing a slight groan, his ears perked as she slowly opened her dark brown eyes. Glancing around sluggishly, as her eye sight was still hazed; she could feel a sharp pain coming from the back of her head. Touching the sore spot as a sign of déjà vu, the rabbit man rushed to her aid.

"My deepest apologies, milady... Are you all right?" Dazed, she unwittingly took the man's hand as she glanced at his softly smiling face. "Where am I?" with unfocused eyes, she began gazing at his blood red orbs in utter confusion. Still somewhat ill, she got the feeling that time had stopped. Losing his carefree smile, his eyes sharpened. "This is Wonderland..."

"HEY~!" a voice shouted from the distance interrupting the soon to be opening speech. The voice sounded rather deep and raspy as quickened footsteps came closer. Thuds like a tribe of elephants suddenly broke the dreadfully awkward silence. Taking her attention off of the albino rabbit, she could only focus on another rowdy rabbit with a certain cute yellow chick on his white head.

"The Queen sent a message!" The man yelled as he looked in vine's direction. "She said that it's gonna be a Hetalia cross over now, and for you guys to get lost!" painting a triumphant smirk on his face he pointed to the captured group of Heart no Kuni no Alice characters to show him where to go. Laughing at the devastated Peter White, Vine took a glance at the rambunctious male.

He wore an all black suit with purple trimmings and black leather gloves. He had long pure white bunny ears like the other, but it looked more like a sick prank or hobby on him. His red bloody stare could make you feel cold to the touch. His skin looked like glass, as he laughed so heartlessly to the point that she felt as if she were to quickly look back, she could see the dark wings and tail on his back. To her, He reminded her of a sexy demon.

"But why…? This cannot be...My Queen..." muttering to himself in a frightful daze peter thought about a thousand things as he slowly walked to the wagon of doom.

"Yep!" he agreed happily "she said t'Hell with you since you're not any fun now." Sitting down, the white rabbit thought of a hundred more things that could have made the Queen... so angry at him... but then again, she was a very short tempered woman.

"She's found a new boy toy now too, so there's no need for you." stating the facts, he looked up at the sky, as though this has happened so many times over. "You know that bloody cockroach and her toys~...!"

"How Dare you..!"

"What? You expect to win some sort of meddle for protecting the honor of the Bitch that's declared you dead?"

Silence filled the thickening air as the white rabbit averted his gaze to the ground. Grasping his clock he got from the queen, his ears flopped down as though he was an abandoned pet. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew what he had done. The worst criminal act of all time…pitying the Queen.

Smirking, the young man smoothly walked past the now dead rabbit. Standing over vine as he held his black gloved hands, his smirk turned into a slight grin of lost hope.

"m'names Prussia, little Alice." he quickly introduced "why don't we restart..." taking in a big breathe, he laughed again but even louder. "Willkommen to Your wonderland…"

Looking at his face as he smirked, she noticed the pain in her head getting more and more unbearable. Feeling another dizzy spell, she fell out from the pain of being knocked in the head a little too much. After all that's happened, the questions roaming around in her are aching at her head...Who the hell is Alice? What's going to happen to the White Rabbit? What was the Rabbits name? Just who is this Queen? What is going on...? the only thing that rang clear in her head was...(Welcome to your Wonderland)...

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps echoed from the castle halls, as big red doors creaked open to reveal a dark figure with two strands of hair popping out of the shadows of the dark room sitting on a Red crown throne. A blonde male, kneeled on the ground at the presence of this powerful dark woman.<em>

_"It seems Prussia was able to find and locate Alice successfully mein Queen."_

_"Oh, That's quite the wonderful treat~! Make sure that he brings her to me immediately!"_

_Almost jumping out of her seat from excitement, she almost didn't notice the grim look on the German man's face. As soon as she noticed, however, her big playful smile turned into a deadly glare._

_"…Do you wish to disobey me?"_

_"Of course not mein Queen…But it seems that Peter has 'welcomed' her a little farther than away from the castle than we thought…"_

_Sensing a disagreement, the Queen's attitude changed from happy excitement to dark and demanding._

_"Then send Alfred!"_

_Desperately screaming her command with much dominance, she startled the gracefully kneeling man into a stir. Having the Queen Angry would be like a death sentence with just one word. She was the type of person that if was threatened, would kill herself; be it for love, attention, or acceptance. She was like a innocent puppy that only wanted to be loved even though she mauled a child. A loose cannon. Ludwig knew what consequence would take place if he disobeyed… but it's not like he ever would. His loyalty to his Queen was stronger than that of the rabbit peter. He unlike Ludwig, betrayed her. Peter white. The one who will live no longer._

_"She is African American right?"_

_"Yes mein Queen, but..."_

_"Then Send Alfred! I am sure that if she is American, she should at least have the faint scent of hamburgers; and if that's true then he should be able to bring her here in about a day to a week."_

_Slowly climbing off her throne, she walked toward the man with a sly grin. Gesturing him to stand up; she cuffed her hand onto his face while gazing dagger's into his eyes._

_"You know I hate it when my toys are out of place, Ludwig…And it's certainly no fun when they leave me alone for too long…"_

_Sliding her hand down his blushing cheek, she purposely scratched him drawing blood._

_"Now go do your job!"_

_sending him away, the only thing she could do now was hope that Alice would come to free her of her everlasting suffering._

* * *

><p>i think i did pretty good considering the first try! i hope to at lest try to start on chapter 2 but no promises~! but don't let that stop you from updating my friend~!^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha-what the hell!" waking up from her slumber, Vine was finally alert and ready for anything.

"t'hell is going on? What happened to that rabbit man...?" looking around only to see an empty lot, vine scoffed it off as she could take care of her self. Getting up, she noticed she was given something to act as a pillow for her fatigue of falling out on hard surfaces.

"A jacket...? oh that's right! This was the black and purple jacket from that Prussia guy..." squeezing the said jacket, she dusted off her white and baby pink dress. Wait. What? Baby pink dress?

"WHAT THE...WHO DID THIS!" in panic of who undressed her from her usual attire of a shirt and jeans to such a degrading choice of taste, she ran looking for clues of where her clothes might have been. Noticing a horrible note written by the Prussian under the jacket she so coyly threw at a near by tree; her jaw dropped, and her tan skinned paled at what she read.

"Yo, ALICE! You finally awake? I wrote you a letter from the awesome me to give to the sad, little girl who keeps fainting...you got narcolepsy of somethin? Anyway, I burned your sad excuse for clothing and dressed you in that dress so you don't look as bad. Hope ya don't mind me doing that~! Also, I had to give you a potion that the Cockroach gave me, but sense you were sleeping for like the umpteenth time, I decided to mouth feed it to you. Or would that be mouth drink? Whatever, I forced it down your throat with my tongue, that's all you really need to know! I also left you in that dangerous forest because I have a report to take care of ;not because I herd strange noises and ran...just to be clear! Hope to meet again if you don't die in there~! _Tschüss!_"

crumbling up the paper, she fumed a mixture of confusion and anger.

"ill get that rabbit for this!" she declared as she ran out of the forest as fast as she could. Getting close to a mansion, she saw a man in a blue stripped uniform with brunette hair that was picking flower's alone.

"What a sad looking little guy..." she muttered glancing at him from the shadows "...Glad he ain't Me~!" cracking a smile, Vine left on her merry way to the eye catching Mansion.

Coming across, a mansion in the middle of no where, she curiously peaked through the front gates.

"_avete bisogno di qualcosa_?" a young man questioned as his Hazel eye's meet Vines. Shocked, she jumped away quickly only to fix her fighting position.

"Who are you?" she asked guarding her vitals Regions; Taking a couple feet back, she tried to take a good look at the person wanting to surprise her. He wore a reddish pink stripped looking military suit with a matching hat his hair was brunette, and he had eyes just like hers. she glared at the man who looked somewhat familiar to her only to feel another presents behind her...

"Veee~! You shouldn't be here pretty lady~!"

"Th'Hel-?" reacting quickly from the surprise attack, she noticed the distressed look on the seemingly brunette colored man's face. interrupted by the cold swing of a thick battle ax, she could only run as she knew she was unarmed. Dodging all attacks from the wimpy one, she tried to slip away from outside to into the castle gates.

"Catch her!" yelled the serious looking one.

"veeee~...She's to fast!"

stopping, the wimpy one lowered his ax, and looked at the ground dejectedly while sighing. Feeling somewhat bad, Vine couldn't help but come closer to him. even though he was trying to kill her, he seemed so harmless that her body moved on it's own. Patting his head, she smiled as he lifted his head; revealing a curl that was amazingly stuck in place. She wanted to touch it...Regaining his naive smile, he radiated like the sun.

"Thank you nice lady~!" grabbing hold of her in a bear hug, he gripped so tightly to the point that she could no longer move. Which meant no more dodging attacks.

"Don't talk to Dirty Bastards Italy!" the other brunette yelled as he dashed toward her. His Hazel eyes gleamed with blood lust, as he lunged for her legs.

Slipping on dust by the grace of heaven, she missed his attack which would have severed her leg.

"Dammit! I wont miss next time!"

"There wont be a next time!" yelled a man that was just passing by. He carried a Spanish accent as he talked. "that's no way to treat a guest _mi amigo_!"

The surprise man wore bunny ears like the last two; yet his weren't white,but were brown. His outfit was a Gothic black suit with a gold sash and purple scarf... Just what is it with these people and black?

"Get away you tomato Bastard!"

"veee!"

looking in her direction, his right ear twitched as he looked back at the two boys. Pulling out his gun, he pointed it right in her face.

" You look very suspicious _Chica_...Mind if I use my new gun on such a..._Hermoso cuerpo_..." laughing dangerously close to her head, he moved it down her neck. she could feel the cold touch of the gun to her nape.

As this was going on, she closed her eyes tightly in order to escaped into her deep consciousness as she herd a bang. Am I going to die? She thought. Why is he doing this? I don't understand why I am even here? What purpose was I called into this world for? To die? Things ran through her mind like train wrecks. I don't think so! Not here! Not until I find out why i'm here!

"It's okay...your safe now..."

a calm and soothing voice seemed to warm her in her time of darkness. The voice was like a blanket that protected her from all things. Coming back to reality, she slowly opened her eyes to see a man grasp her whole being. Looking up to find the person who carried such a heavenly voice, the journey was short lived as she discovered that the face of her angel was the devil it's self.

"you can thank me now..." the Man said looking straight at Vine.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>

**** **Tschüss!** = Bye!

**avete bisogno di qualcosa?** = You need somthing?

**mi amigo!** = My Friend

**Chica** = girl

**Hermoso cuerpo** = beautiful body


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling a hard tremor wreak through her body, she quickly clasped her mouth to stop from screaming out of terror as he touched her. What is this feeling? Why am I so afraid of a person I just met? Looking into his Teal Blue eyes, she felt like she would get lost in them; feeling dizzy once again...she fell in is arms...

* * *

><p>"Hey Mich, wanna give me a Ukrainian Lap dance for my Birthday~?" Vine halfheartedly joked as she Talked to the only foreign guy in the class. Just as the Lap Dance Inquired, He was a Ukrainian Boy that moved to her State and Country just that year.<p>

Since the first time she saw him, she developed a crush like most girls who desired something bigger than their own world; but unlike the other girls who drooled over him, she was different...she gave him something most girls would have dreamed of...a sort of friendship that made him feel like he wasn't alien in a place like school.

"Yeah, and have that girl in Biology Class who Draws Porn paint a portrait about it later...No thanks!" Smiling, he talked and mocked around with her no matter what the outcome of the conversation. He was maybe the only person that would ever keep her in her place. All while looking at a specific person from afar.

"..."Vine Glanced in the direction he was so longing to go too with a grim smile on her face. Beholding his face so distant from her made it all the more worse. Why couldn't he be her's? Why wasn't it her he picked?

* * *

><p>Feeling something Comforting and Warm, her senses started coming back to her for her to notice she was on a bed. Turning toward the warm sun, she slowly opened her eyes.<p>

"Why did I have to Remember something so Painful..." She Whispered; Oblivious to her surroundings.

Hearing sothing Rustle from the Bed, a Man who was waiting Near the Bed, Jolted as he also heard her speak. Signaling that she was awake. Tossing and Turing, she was restless to the fact that a Man who she just met would evoke such a painful feeling from someone like her. Looking toward the ceiling, she daydreamed. Just who was he...? out of the corner of her eye, she detected a figure moving closer to her surprise.

"h'y, a're y'u a'right?" a deep voice dragged her back to Reality. Or at least what seemed like it at the moment. Setting a Cold towel on her Tan forehead, she stared into her like daggers.

"W-What do you want?" That might have not been the best way to start a conversation, but with her adrenaline still pumping and the short Memory of Heart ache, the least she could care about would be other people feelings.

"Where am I? Why do I keep ending up in places like this?" Looking more closely at the man's Confused features, she noticed that he was a pretty handsome guy. His hair gleamed as the sunlight kissed it; his eyes, though somewhat still scary, were Such a beautiful shade of Blue. An intimidating and strong electric Blue.

"I D'nt U'ders'and..."

"He Means the Last Sentence.." Smiled a Jolly looking Boy with Huge eyebrows that was right on the Blonde man's shoulder. "You in the castle Ma'am!" Giving a care free smile with a hint of Worry, the boy Came closer to her bed.

"You Must be a foreigner..." Trailing off, he clenched his teeth. "My Names Peter, an the person who nobody can seem to understand is Berwald; Nice to Meet you.."

"My Name is Vine. Nice to meet you too."

"Liar!" Chuckled Peter as he strained to smile once more. "Your name is Alice! I Remember!"

Dumfounded, Vine was surprised by the sudden change of mood.

"Remember? Remember what? My Name is Not Alice! Why does Everyone call me that!"

"Your Name is Alice! Your Lying!"

"W'at B'ings y'u H'ere?" Berwald Voice was so demanding and straight to the point, Vine almost Become shy from arguing. Almost.

"I came to look for the Albino Rabbit!" she yelled "I Just Wanted to Come here to Look to See if he was here of get some Directions of where he might Be! That's it!"

"Well you are not welcomed here! Leave ALICE!"

"Who THE HELL IS ALICE!"


	4. Chapter 4

yeah! finally finished! i got lazy alot while doing this so i wonder if you can spot the changes! you probably can, but whateve's

* * *

><p>"your Alice!" Yelled Peter as his frustration had finally reached it's peak. His face turned red at the thought of her rejecting the facts he was so desperately telling her. Why won't she remember? Is she faking? Is this a joke? Before saying another word, Vine jumped up with a scowl on her tan face. It seems that she had enough at the apparent deadly glare scaring her eyes.<p>

"Fuck you! I don't need this and I surly don't need you!" screaming at the top of her lungs, she lunged after Peter. Violently grasping the collar of his shirt she could feel a slight tug on her baby pink dress. Turning to look with anger still blinding her, she quickly calmed down as the Swedish man looked her straight in the eyes.

"P't h'm d'wn..."

"..."grunting, she shifted her attention back on the boy. Looking into his terrified eyes, she through him down before jumping back in her seat. "...All I came here for was to see if the stupid white rabbit was here..."

"Wh'te rabb't?"

she could see the surprise shinning in his expressive eyes as she mentioned the rabbit bastard...and what he had done to her.

Getting back into the conversation while sticking close to Berwald for protection, Peter asked her questions while still annoying the crap out of her.

"did he...give you anything...?"

"Hm? Yea, some potion or whatever..."

feeling tension in the air, she stopped talking, thinking that would at least do some good. Even if the silence of thinking was slowly killing her.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like someone is leaving me out of the mix? Tell me what that potion was!"

Glancing back at each other, Berwald nodded at Peter as though something that was about to happen was just approved. But what?

* * *

><p>"So that's the story then, right?" Confirmed Vine as she sat on the edge of her seat. "Then all I got to do is go to the lady and tell her to let me out of this hell whole! It's easy!"<p>

Laughing as though she had solved one of the worlds most challenging questions, Peter and Berwald sat there in silence.

"Are you stupid or something? If it was that "Easy" then do you think there would be more than one chapter in this fanfiction!"

Not listening to a word he just said, she jumped up from the bed and walked out of the door.

"I'm gonna go find the Red Queen!"

* * *

><p><em>A Dark figure emerged from the darkness while leaving a trail of what smelled of hamburger meat in his wake. Moving slowly into the lite part of the Queens Door way, he stopped in his tracks. Only to see his Higher authority bending backwards for his beloved queen with not a shred of dignity left in his massive body.<em>

_The Queen stood tall in her bloody red Throne while humming her favorite anthem of her people's loyalty to her. Feeling coy as Ludwig greeted her in his normal fashion of bending one knee in honor of her and lightly kissing her hand. You could smell the desperation in the air as he carefully maneuvered his self not to, at the slightest, anger her an any way._

_"Mein Queen, I have headed warning that Bruder has given the girl the potion."_

_"Is that so?" Innocently Smiling, The Queen almost jumped out of her Throne in joy. "I am so glad~! I can't wait to meet her!"_

_"Mein Queen...I am happy to hear that."_

_Pausing for a minute, The Queen Clapped her hands as she thought of something she had almost forgot._

_"That reminds me! Have you sent my Alfred to go fetch her yet...?"_

_"..."_

_Alfred...Alfred...!that name didn't sound good coming from the queen. Especially when that could be the name of the demise coming Ludwig's way from forgetting her absolute orders. It's not like she didn't know he forgot and it's not like he didn't show it by the silence in the room._

_"AHAHAHAHA! I COULD'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THAT SHIT!" bursting into the room was a slightly Annoyed Alfred as he loudly laughed his usual tune._

_"Alfred!" Thinking quick, Ludwig did the unexpected. He tried to lie with the situation given to him to save himself. "J-Just in time Alfred! Would you like to give a report of how well your hunt is going?"_

_"WAIT? HUH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

_Trying his best to save his ass, the Queen gave a devious smile in his direction._

_"Alfred, you do know there is someone I would like you to track down...don't you?"_

_"UM..."_

_before giving him a chance to speak, she moved toward Ludwig with her smile only growing wider._

_"Of course you do! That's Basic information is it not? I would like for you to bring her here. She should smell like the garbage you eat, now go!_

_Leaving on his way past Ludwig, Alfred heard a silent "I am sorry" Push it's way from Ludwig's lips. Closing the door to start his job, he ended another. Alfred just seemed to screw with Ludwig today..._

_"...Why must all my toys Defy me?" Sighing, the Queen locked the door to the outside leaving just her, Ludwig and her anger inside alone. "You lied to me...!"_

_Running toward him with tears in her eyes, she grabbed hem violently in to a hug._

_"How dare you Lie to me!"_

_"Mein Queen...I..."_

_"Of all people, your the least I would want to lie to me.."Deepening her grasp on him, she layed her head on his chest. "I...I HATE LIERS!...but I don't want to hate you."_

_Staying quiet, he cherished the couple of minutes he had to be this close to the Queen with blush covering his whole face. It was times like these that made him proud to serve her even though they were scarce._

_Tugging on his uniform, she looked up at him with blood lust in her eyes._

_"I'll make you never lie to me again!"_

_Punching him square in the face, she heard a squeal from the pained figure as his guard was down for the punch. Giggling disgustedly by his pained cry, she licked the blood off of her bloodied fist._

_"I Love your accent, but it's even better when your screaming for mercy~!"_

_She was in another of her dominance fits again, but what was Ludwig to do? He could never fight her. No, no he loved her too much to ever physically hurt her. And when like this, reasoning was out of the question. All he could do was take it. Take it and hope he would be well enough to greet her in the morning to see her peaceful, happily sleeping face...after all, this was his punishment for lying..._

* * *

><p>some how this became more about the queen and less about the main character...better fix that!<p> 


End file.
